WTNO: Items
The items you will use in the game will be a definite help to you if you can find them. There are many types of items you can find in the game ranging from ammunition, Food, First aid kits and even many kinds of armor. Ammo In the field of battle. you must carry lots of ammo, with all of the weapons you will be wielding, there are many different types of ammo you must find for your weapons. You can scavenge weapons dropped from eliminated enemies, but their is also many types of loose ammo boxes laying around which will give you a significant increase in ammo if you find them. Note: defeated enemies usually drop their guns, if you pick up that gun and already have 2 of the same weapon, you'll get it's ammo. The quantity varies. Light Ammunition for Pistols, Sub-Machine Gun Heavy Ammunition for Assault Rifles Shell Ammo for the Shotguns Marksman Ammo for AR Marksman Rockets for Mini Rocket Launcher Hand Grenades 1946 Stick Grenade Tesla Grenade Grenades are good for eliminating enemies that use cover to protect themselves from your shots and to damage machinery of any kinds. The 1946 Hand Grenade is based off of Germany's iconic Stick grenade, which functions just like it's real life counterpart as it'll explode after 5 seconds. The Tesla Grenade meanwhile is a significant improvement to the regular grenade. It not only can explode and eliminate enemies who are in cover. But it can also send out an EMP shockwave that can disable robotic enemies temporarily as well as damaging them. It also has a magnietic charge which allows you to cling to those robotic enemies and temporarily disable them if not destroy them. Charging Stations From Episode 4 onwards, you'll find these charging stations. There are your means of recharging your energy based weapons and tools (e.g., Laser Cutter, Laserkraftwerk, AR Plasma Rifles). Depending on how depleted that weapon is determines how long it'll need to recharge. There's a lot of charging stations once you have an energy based weapon. Health items Of course, you will have to manage your health to ensure your survival against these pesky Nazis and their mutant and robotic co-horts. Unlike in most FPSGs where health meters just rely on self regeneration, and despite that B.J. health also self regenerates but to some degree. You must find means to maintain your health such as food and even first aid. In The New Order, you also have the ability to overcharge your health by picking up health pickup items when your health is at it's max. Food First Aid Kits Armor Items Armor is also a crucial to survival, as this helps reduce damage done to B.J. As long he has armor, the damage done to him will be reduced, the less armor he has the more damage B.J. takes and the more likely his health will go down. Apart from armor vests, B.J. can also scavenged other means of protection from hemlets to even robot metal for protection. Note: Keep in mind that the point values listed are default point values. Once you collect Armor Upgrades (more on that later in this page) the armor point values will increase. Scavenged Armor Items Armor Vests Laserkraftwerk Parts In Chapter 6, you'll get the Laserkraftwerk. While you have the weapon, you'll also find parts for it that'll enhance the weapon and even give it new and improved abilities. Strobe: This part will make the laser emit at a certain frequency that will allow the beam to create a blinding flash that'll blind some enemies. Tesla: This part is similar to the last one. Only this part can temporarily disable mechanical enemies (e.g., Guard Robots). Scope: The scope part is not like the scope on the AR Marksman which only allows you to target enemies from a distance. But this also integrates into the Laserkraftwerk and allow it to target and shoot multiple targets at once. Generator: In Episode 12 while in the Da'at Yichud Labs, by figuring out the combination that's in the lab, you'll find this part. It's a small generator that'll allow for slow recharging of the LKW's battery, but it recharges slow. You'll still have to use charging stations to quickly recharge it. Reflector: This part will allow the laser to attune to the right frequency where it can bounce off of floors walls and ceilings. Though the laser loses some power while bouncing off. Automatic: This part will allow the LKW to fire on fully automatic. Though it won't have the same rate of fire as the Assault Rifle, but it'll allow you to hold down the button as you fire. It also makes the weapon less stable while firing on full auto. Improved Battery: This is a better battery that'll hold a better charge, meaning it'll hold more charges. Upgrades In this game, you can actually collect upgrades as well as other goodies. But it is the upgrades that have the physical effect of the game. Depending on who you choose to save in the first chapter will depend on what kind of upgrades you can collect (in the form of little army figurines). There are 10 upgrades in each timeline. Health Upgrade By saving Fergus and going trough his own timeline. You'll collect these upgrades. Each upgrade will give you a 10 point increase in your overall health, meaning that you'll have more health. Collecting all of the Health Upgrades will give you twice as much health as you had initially (around 200 points). Armor Upgrades By saving Wyatt and going through his timeline. You'll collect these upgrades. Each upgrade will increase the point value of all armor items in the game, giving you a better armor increase and more easily recover lost armor. Collecting them all will give the armor items double their initial point value.